Despues del Eclipse
by Margot Fenring
Summary: Spoilers de la 3a temporada, bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Historias de los ángeles de Ozai, todo empieza cuando Mai encuentra con un pergamino,spoilers ,The Boiling Rock y más allá.
1. Mai

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 11 de la 3ª temporada.

1.- Mai

Odio los atardeceres anaranjados

Odio las ciudades aburridas, amuralladas, apartadas del resto del mundo.

Odio regresar a la Nación del Fuego donde no tengo nada que hacer. Odio esta tarde anaranjada, pero lo que mas odio es que te hayas ido sin decirme una sola palabra.

Me dejas un pergamino donde me explicas que tienes tus motivos para irte y que soy libre.

Azula sabía desde hace meses que esto podía suceder, lo tenía todo paneado, quizá ella esperaba que estuviéramos juntos, quizá así debía suceder.

Dijiste que pronto me alcanzarías, pero llevabas varios días extraños. Nada te hacía feliz. Callabas muchas cosas y ya no eras ese rollo abierto que podía leer cuando estábamos en Ba Sig Se.

…que ironía, el único lugar donde fuimos felices, en un sitio apartado de la civilización, lejos de todo…recordando aquel pequeño acontecimiento de la fuente. Aquella chica casi te dejaba otra marca con aquel trozo de hielo y caíste al agua.

Como reí aquel día.

No recuerdo desde cuando no lo hacía. Y te vi sonreír, de esa forma, como ya has olvidado hacerlo.

Fuimos felices, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a casa, todo marchaba bien, pero Azula tenía dudas, y a ti te preocupaban muchas cosas. Regresaste a casa, el pueblo te aclamó, tu padre te recibió después del exilio, tuviste todo lo que quisiste pero no parecía bastarte.

Nada era suficiente.

Que si el pasado es para ti como una loza, ya te lo había dicho antes, tu pasado no me importa, pero no me escuchaste. Creímos que con la visita a la Isla Ámbar encontrarías la paz, pero no fue así.

Solo peleamos, te comportaste como un idiota, insultaste a Ty Lee, te quejaste que no era apasionada y te burlaste de todas, solo para terminar gritando que estabas enojado y confundido y que no sabías por que.

No se que esperabas, tengo una imagen de familia que proteger, no soy noble y mi madre me repitió cientos de veces el por que debía comportarme, los grandes esfuerzos de mi padre…no esperarás que sea una chica tan apasionada como Ty Lee que abandonó todo por su libertad, ni arrogante y mandona como tu hermana que tiene el _poder divino_ de nacimiento para hacerlo.

Sabes bien que no soy así.

Pero algo sucedió, guardas demasiados secretos y las cosas no funcionan así.

Te hiciste mas reservado, parecías distraído, nada te hacía feliz.

Y llegó el día del Eclipse, todos estábamos listos, cuando terminó lo único que quedó de esa fallida incursión fueron heridos y prisioneros.

Te busqué por todas partes y solamente encuentro este maldito rollo. No dices nada que no sepa.

Pero nos volveremos a ver.

Tarde o temprano.

Y créeme Zuko, esta vez no te dejaré ir.


	2. Ty Lee

Disclaimer:

Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo hice este fanfic por diversión.

Abro los ojos, los cierro de nuevo…. No me lo puedo explicar, pero hay algo en este lugar que no me permite estar en paz. Me siento encerrada, como un ave en una enorme jaula dorada…

Extraño al circo…mi acto de malabarismo, extraño el sentirme libre…

No me gusta este lugar, es frío, tiene muchas reglas, todos son demasiado serios y están tan preocupados… y mi aura…no quiero pensar en mi aura, jamás había sentido las cosas tan densas…

Me hospedo en una de las habitaciones de invitados del Palacio, la misma que ocupaba cuando Azula nos invitaba a jugar con ella… que tiempos aquellos.

Recuerdo que era genial, porque me hacía sentir especial y no un número más en la casa de mis padres.

La verdad es que tener tantas hermanas es una desventaja, todas tan parecidas, tan hermosas y tan perfectas aspirantes a ser las bellas y perfectas esposas de cualquier noble de la Nación del fuego.

Ese no es mi destino, no puede ser así.

Y entonces conocía a Azula y a Mai.

Azula era la alumna perfecta, la de las mejores calificaciones, la que tenía el alma de líder, la popular, la que podía elegir con quien estar por su rango, la hija del señor del Fuego y era tan afortunada de tener un solo hermano y no un regimiento de hermanas a las cuales imitar.

La verdad es que siempre me ha inspirado una mezcla de admiración y miedo.

Mai en cambio era distinta, la hija de un poderoso señor de la nación, no era noble, pero era muy inteligente y era distinta. Siempre con comentarios sarcásticos y buscando pasar desapercibida… en el fondo es una buena chica.

Las tres somos tan distintas que la única manera de explicarme la forma en que somos amigas es precisamente por eso, somos tan distintas que podemos equilibrarnos y por eso hacemos tan buen equipo.

Pero ahora Mai esta furiosa. No ha dicho una palabra desde el atardecer.

No me dice nada y eso me duele, se supone que somos amigas y quiero ayudarla... Pero ella no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie y podría jurar que escucho como juega al tiro al blanco con una imagen de Zuko…. ¡Como pudo ser tan insensible!, eso no se hace…

Y es que me siento un poco culpable

La idea fue de Azula, ella sabía que Zuko no quería regresar, que quería quedarse en Ba Sing Se, pero ella no quiso y tuvo la genial idea de reunirlos y la verdad es que me encantó la idea de ayudar a Mai, vamos, quien no querría verla feliz y alegre por una vez de su vida.

Fue fácil, recordamos que ella estaba enamorada de Zuzu desde que éramos niños. Recuerdo la broma que les jugó Azula para que terminaran empapados en la fuente. ¡Cómo reímos aquel día! Y Mai estaba furiosa, pero su expresión varió la pena.

Era tan simple, reunirlos una noche bajo las estrellas de Ba Sing Se, todo estaba listo, la cena perfecta, el ambiente, el músico… pero olvidé que el tiempo había hecho de Zuko y Mai un par de amargados que necesitarían un poco mas que una velada romántica para estar juntos.

A fin de cuentas nos descubrieron espiándolos y terminaron vagando por las calles de la ciudad. No se bien lo que habrá sucedido, pero después de eso se volvieron inseparables y la verdad es que me daba un poco de envidia.

Y es que tanto tiempo persiguiendo al avatar y a sus amigos no nos deja mucho tiempo para nosotras…y ese chico de la tribu agua se veía taaaaaaaan lindo…lástima que se halla fijado en esa chica del reino tierra. Mph… ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?...

¡Ah!...pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea en esta vida

De no tener a nadie a tener a media playa a mis pies… eso fue genial…por un momento, pero después se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla… afortunadamente pude salir de esa... ¡por que la vida es tan injusta!...

¡Acaso es demasiado pedir un chico sensible y amable solo para mí!

Pero que tonterías digo…estar en este lugar me afecta…

Extraño tanto el circo…la verdad es que mi aura no ha vuelto estar tan rosa como en aquel entonces…no se bien que me impulsó a regresar aquí, en esta ciudad no hay nada para mi…quizá solo fue el querer saber como terminaba esta aventura


	3. Azula

Disclaimer:

Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo hice este fanfic por diversión.

Azula

El eclipse ha pasado y casi todo salió como lo tenía previsto.

Si el avatar pensaba que nos iban a sorprender estaba muy equivocado.

En ocasiones _Zuzu_ puede ser tan ingenuo y transparente, que me parece difícil que sea mi hermano, somos tan distintos…no puedo creer que el sea el mayor…no es apto para ser el futuro señor del fuego, no tiene las características que se necesitan para heredar el título de Señor del Fuego.

Para empezar es débil, y no hay cosa que odie más que un hombre débil y pegado a las faldas de mamá. Odiaba que hiciera eso, odiaba que pasara tanto tiempo a su lado, que le diera todo lo que le pedía… yo también era su hija y necesitaba de su atención, pero claro, solo tenía ojos para él. Zuko por aquí, Zuko por allá…Zuko mira los patos tortuga, Zuko escucha las noticias de Lu Ten, Zuko…

Pobrecito…amado por mi madre y despreciado por mi padre… y siempre fue muy claro: el tuvo la suerte de nacer, yo nací con suerte.

Siempre podía ir con papá, y podía escucharlo por horas, siempre ha sido un modelo a seguir. Un hombre frío y calculador… un hombre brillante opacado por un hermano hedonista y amante del té.

Me horroriza imaginar como hubiera sido la Nación del Fuego bajo su mando…ya me imagino, llenos de personas inútiles, todo en plena decadencia y nuestros planes de conquista paralizados.

Pero las cosas no fueron así…y diga lo que diga Zuko, mi madre es un auténtico monstruo.

Cuando no podía estar con él podía ir con Lo y Li. A ellas le debo mis grandes avances como maestro fuego y claro, también a mi increíble estrella… Están tan orgullosas de mí… y mi técnica es realmente buena, no ha habido en la historia de la Nación del Fuego alguien que iguale mis habilidades a tan corta edad… y menos mis proezas… por años se escucharán loas en mi honor, de Azula, la joven princesa de la Nación del fuego, que en tan solo con su astucia hizo caer la ciudad que ni mi obeso tío pudo hacer caer después de ese famoso y fallido asedio.

Por años se escuchará de mi, de eso estoy segura. De la que fue capaz de enfrentarse mano a mano al Avatar y la que la tuvo a sus pies y que pudo hacerlo retroceder cuando pretendió invadirnos.

¡Pero como se atrevió!

Como si creyera que los maestros fuego no estaríamos preparados para el eclipse, bien sabemos que no es la primera ni la última vez.

Me divertí… si esperaba que solo fuera hábil con el fuego, no contó con que durante años rivalicé con Ty Lee en las prácticas de acrobacia y con Mai en su certera habilidad con las armas. Y ese pobre campesino de la tribu agua, su desesperación y furia me dieron el tiempo suficiente para que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

Tengo un equipo de elite, Mai y Ty Lee, mi mejores guerreras, después de ellas los magníficos Dai Li con su instinto asesino, casi tan buenos como los maestros fuego, casi… y con unos métodos de tortura tan interesantes y efectivos que son dignos de ser adoptados por nosotros.

Recibo los reportes de los daños. Son mínimos, pero los hicieron, tenemos rehenes de todas las naciones y me aseguraré que tengan un castigo ejemplar, para que el resto del mundo sepa que no deben enfrentarnos. Me encargaré de que sea algo tan cruel, que lo que ha pasado con las patéticas guerreras Kyoshi será visto como un juego de niños.

Cae la tarde, no he visto a Mai y Ty Lee esta preocupada por ella… seguramente se peleó por enésima vez con mi tonto hermano, ya se reconciliarán.

Mi padre me llama, al parecer quiere un reporte de los daños, me preparo, seguramente habrá visto los destrozos que causaron el avatar y sus amigos en su salón del trono, pero ya encargaré los arreglos…

Me acerco.

No me gusta la expresión en el rostro de mi padre, yo la he visto antes…tres años atrás…


	4. Mai2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 15 de la 3ª temporada.

Dedicado a _**Eowyn Princess of Ithilien**_, _**Scherrice Adjani**_ y _**Yui3000**_.

* * *

4.- Mai

* * *

No importa que intenten refundirme en las entrañas de la tierra.

No importa que por mi culpa nos persigan y nos consideren renegados, tuve una buena razón para hacerlo y no me arrepiento. Y si lo volviera a vivir no dudaría en hacer todo paso por paso de la misma manera

No lo entendía, estaba furiosa, no era justo, no era lógico, no podía ser posible, una maldita carta, ¿eso significaba?... ahora todo tiene sentido, auque en un principio no quise aceptarlo, es su misión, es lo que debe hacer.

Podrán hacer conmigo lo que quieran, he cometido un acto de alta traición, y en realidad no me importa. Entre las ideas de traición, valentía, lucidez y la demencia hay una delgada línea, y la forma en que te apliquen esos calificativos depende del lado del que pelees.

No me rendiré, no lo haré, no puedo ni debo.

Es extraño...hace poco pensaba en no dejarlo ir jamás, ha sido difícil comprender que la mejor forma de expresar a alguien que lo amas es ayudándolo a ser libre.

Pero todo tiene su precio.

Y sabes que, no me importa pagarlo, porque se que hice lo correcto.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic.

No olviden dejar reviews.


	5. De nuevo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 15 de la 3ª temporada, contiene spoilers.

* * *

5.- De nuevo Ty Lee

* * *

La ventanilla se cerró.

Tengo miedo, mucho, pero mucho miedo.

No escucho quejas ni llanto, ella no es así, la conozco bien.

Soportará estoicamente, porque así fue educada, y no emitirá una queja.

Pero estoy asustada, nadie mas sabe que estamos aquí, todo fue en secreto.

Confieso que no pude, iba mas allá de lo que podía soportar, jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a esto.

Nos tomó con la guardia baja, lo que hizo sobrepasó los límites. En lo que me resta de vida no olvidaré sus miradas, odio puro. Si alguien le dijo alguna vez que no era apasionada estaba muy equivocado, lo es, solo que lo demuestra en los momentos mas inesperados.

No podía permitirlo, somos amigas o al menos lo éramos, yo no soy un monstruo como ella, al menos eso quiero creer. Si, se que fue tonto e impulsivo, pero alguien debía de hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo que padece ella no es simple ambición, es una auténtica obsesión por el poder y alguien la debe detener, pero esto se ha ido de mis manos. Quizá no debí regresar, quizá debí negarme y mi destino sería otro.

Ahora estoy aquí, no sé que pasará.

Agni, no sabes como quiero que acabe esta guerra.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic.

No olviden dejar reviews.


	6. Traición

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino. No me demanden , el fic lo hice por diversión . El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 15 de la 3ª temporada.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a _**Imposible love Jinko fan**_ , _**Eowyn princess of Ithilien**_, _**Scherrice Adjani**_ y _**Yui - 3000**_.

* * *

**Traición**

* * *

La princesa Azula regresa en su palanquín a palacio, a diferencia de otras ocasiones regresa sola, sus amigas no la acompañaran nunca más. Traición es lo que se murmura en todos lados, _traición_, el ambiente se hace tenso, las puertas se cierran, la gente murmura por todas partes, el silencio recorre los pasillos cuando se acerca, una terrible y cruel venganza es lo que se espera.

Nadie se acerca a ella, nadie pregunta, no quieren sufrir en carne propia su ira.

Lo y Li la esperan, pero ella pasa a su lado y las ignora, saben que esta pasando por un momento difícil y hacen lo posible por aplazar la confrontación con su padre, está fuera de control. Debe tranquilizarse, recobrar esa frialdad que la caracteriza para poder hacer frente a lo que viene.

_Traición,__ traidoras, malditas mentirosas, se hacían llamar mis amigas y así me pagan, después de todo lo que he hecho por ellas. Yo que saqué a Ty Lee de ese ridículo circo donde se desperdiciaba su talento, yo que saqué a Mai de las sombras, cuando vivía en la aburrida, polvosa y ruinosa cuidad a donde los había enviado mi padre, y así me pagan todo lo que he hecho por ustedes._

_Pero tendrán su castigo, de mi cuenta corre que no volverán a ver la luz del sol, que las hundiré en la más pr__ofunda de las desesperaciones, que las torturas que practiqué con mi reo favorita, serán juego de niñas comparado con lo que les espera._

_De__ Mai lo esperaba...la verdad la utilicé como un peón, siempre la desprecié por no poseer sangre noble y por ser más hábil que yo con las armas, pero la necesitaba a mi lado, una sombra, alguien que vigilara mis espaldas...su traición era cuestión de tiempo después de que mi hermano la abandonó. _

_Recuerdo cuanto lloró por las noches cuando las abandonó, lo supe por que su mirada en la mañana la delataba, cuanto lo odió por dejarle una miserable hoja de papel a manera de despedida, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente hombre para encararla y decirle de frente que no la quería, que le desesperaba esa forma pasiva y desencantada de ver la vida, que no era capaz de comprenderlo, que al fin y al cabo también la uso. _

_¿O es que acaso no se dio c__uenta?, vamos...no era amor, el solo quería su honor de vuelta, quería la aprobación de nuestro padre, sus privilegios, quería volver a ser tratado como un príncipe, quería estar cerca del gordinflón de mi tío porque se sentía culpable, ¿o es que no lo notaste?, ¿es que el amor te cegó?, Zuko no dejó Ba Sing Se por seguirte, lo hizo porque la culpa que sentía por traicionar a nuestro tío le pesaba mas de lo que quería admitirlo y que mejor excusa para que nos siguiera si tu estabas a su lado, ay Mai...que mal...te manipulamos y al final quedaste en el fuego cruzado._

_El solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, pero ya nada será igual, nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, el destino lo ha marcado y no hay vuelta atrás._

_Es__ que amo más a Zuko de lo que te temo...por favor...no me hagas reír, cuando dicen que dos se aman siempre hay uno que quiere mas al otro, así ha sido siempre y así será...solo ve lo que pasó con nuestros padres, mi padre siempre amó mas al poder que a ella y mi madre...aunque dijera que nos quería a los dos siempre prefirió a Zuko y mi padre siempre me prefirió a mi._

_Así son las cosas._

_Tonta__...no solo ella esta en mis manos, sino también su familia, y lo que les espera será un recordatorio para todo aquel que ose volvernos las espaldas. Su padre perderá todo por lo cual ha luchado, su madre perderá sus privilegios, tu tío será el hazmerreír de todos y ella la deshonra de la familia._

_De Ty Lee no me lo esperaba, éramos las mejores amigas, siempre lo habíamos sido hasta aquel nefasto día en que huyó y no volvimos a saber de ella. __Su familia envió misiones por todo el mundo para encontrarla, volvían sin noticias, solo yo fui capaz de localizarla, persuadirla de que su futuro era más grande, que a ella le deparaban cosas mejores que ser la estrella de un espectáculo itinerante, un trapecio y luces de colores y traerla de vuelta a tierras civilizadas._

_Era__ fiel, seguía mis órdenes por mas absurdas que fueran, nunca cuestionó mis decisiones, siempre daba ánimos y encontraba las palabras precisas... en el fondo desprendía esa luz que hacía que la gente la quisiera y adorara sin tener que intimidar o aterrorizar a todos, a veces pensaba que era demasiado perfecta...hasta que mostró su verdadera cara._

_No__ sabes lo humillada y herida que me sentí al darme cuenta de que había aplicado sus armas en mí contra, ¿por qué elegirla a ella sobre mí?, yo también era su amiga, por noble que fuera su cuna yo era su superior, Mai no es... mas bien era la hija de un hombre rico, yo soy la princesa de la Nación del Fuego...y esta traición nunca se los voy a perdonar._

_Y Zuko... el peor de todos...__mi hermano, mi propia sangre aunque cueste trabajo creerlo, ya verás hermanito, para ti tengo reservada la peor parte... Yo que esperaba tenerlas como lugartenientes, eran mi equipo de elite, mis mejores guerreras...ahora me han dejado sola y todo por culpa de Zuko, siempre interpuesto en mi camino, siempre un obstáculo y como dice mi padre, a los obstáculos hay que eliminarlos._

_Van a sufrir, suplicarán que las mate, como lo __decía en broma cuando jugábamos y esta vez no habrá nada que me detenga. _

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... **_

**No olviden dejar reviews.**


	7. Mai3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

Advertencia: El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 15 de la 3ª temporada y algunos spoilers de mas allá.

Agradezco sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar el fic, en especial a _**Just Eowyn**_, _**Impossible love a Jinko fan**_ , **_Scherrice Adjani_** y a _**Makoto Symbelmine**_.

* * *

**7.-Mai **

* * *

Llevamos poco más de una semana en prisión y la situación no mejora.

Nos llegan rumores fragmentados de aquellos que regresan del exterior, la guerra continúa, se rumora que pronto todo terminará, que el señor del Fuego tiene listos sus ejércitos para cuando llegue el momento propicio y que Azula probablemente será nombrado la heredera. hace tiempo se veía venir.Lo siento por Zuko, pero no puedo hacer nada, de momento...

Desde que su hermana nos dejó sus gritos y las instrucciones que se han cumplido fielmente día con día. ella atemoriza a todos los que están aquí, yo ya no le tengo miedo, hace tiempo que sé quien es y conozco sus límites y sus más profundos temores, porque yo he visto cumplirse uno por uno sus mas grandes miedos...y algo me dice que sabré mucho más antes de que llegue su fin.

Azula es en el fondo una niña solitaria, con mas poder que cualquier otro mortal, pobre princesa solitaria, esa ansias de poder te consumirán mas pronto que el fuego que manejas y esa mente perturbada te nublarán el juicio cuando más necesites la cordura.

En realidad Azula no es tan poderosa como quiere creer que es, tiene muchos miedos, no es tan segura como aparenta, se esconde muy bien tras sus elaboradas mentiras, que muchos se creen, empezando por ella. Porque te conozco, si vas a mentir, la primera en tragarse todas esas tonterías debes de ser tú para resultar convincente...

Que lástima me da...pudiendo hacer tanto y tenerlo todo se conforma con un poco. Todos se dan cuenta de que su padre ha aprovechado esa parte débil , esa parte que resiente el rechazo y el abandono de Lady Ursa. Todos saben que solo ve en ella a una herramienta para su beneficio en el complejo juego de poder que es controlar el poder en la Nación del Fuego.

Sabe que es una de sus mejores piezas, la que planeará las batallas y hará estrategias que hacen que los otros generales se queden helados, la que con su carisma infundirá el deseo de combatir en las tropas, la que intimidará a los tibios y vacilantes y a la que dejará en las sombras cuando considere que no es necesaria, y eso será cuando él despliegue su jugada maestra.

Escucho sonidos, se mueve la rendija de la puerta.

Una mano pasa por la rendija inferior de mi celda el alimento del día. Una escudilla rota con sopa aguada de un color asqueroso, un arroz que se pega al fondo del tazón duro y de baja calidad, un poco de agua tibia, no más.

Las órdenes han sido precisas, debilitar el cuerpo, destruir la mente.

Al cuerpo con estas porquerías que quieren que llame alimento, que solo me proporcionan una vez al día y que termino comiendo por que no hay de otra. Han sustituido mis vestidos por un andrajoso traje rojo de burdas telas que me hace igual a otros presos, me registraron. Me han quitado hasta la última de mis armas, no han permitido siquiera uno de los broches con los que sujetaba mi cabello, no nos permiten bañarnos, mi cabello luce opaco y apesta, alguien le sugirió que me dejen el cabello, que si soy lista sabré usarlo para acabar con mi sufrimiento.

Idiotas.

mi mente está clara y soy fuerte, no soy la pequeña que se sometía a sus caprichos de la princesa, ni la jovencita que la siguió para acabar con su aburrimiento, la guerra también me ha cambiado, antes era la que veía todo desde lejos, tratando de no complicarme la existencia con algo que me parecía tan lejano. Ahora soy una mujer con un objetivo claro, no me doblego tan fácilmente, ¿sabes por qué Azula?, porque yo todavía tengo esperanzas de un futuro mejor, porque voy a salir de aquí tarde o temprano y seré mas libre de lo que jamás has sido ni serás en toda tu vida.

Escucho las risas de los carceleros. Hasta aquí han llegado los rumores de tu cólera.

Es difícil no hacerlo, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Siento lástima por la princesa, su perfecto equilibrio esta roto y ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... **_

**No olviden dejar reviews.**


	8. Un nuevo sentido

Disclaimer:Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino. Solo hice este fanfic por diversión.

**_Advertencia_**: El relato tiene lugar después del capítulo 15 de la 3ª temporada y algunos spoilers de mas allá.

* * *

**Un nuevo sentido**

* * *

Mi celda tiene una rendija al exterior, al menos este día, la orden ha sido que me trasladen de celda en celda todos los días, para que no tenga algo a que apegarme, para que pierda la cuenta de los días que llevo en este horrible lugar. No hay muchas celdas como lo quisiera Azula, la comida es mala, pero he probado cosas peores, me he quedado sin mi traje rosa y ahora utilizo el uniforme de la prisión, eso no afecta mi percepción, lo material es solo un accidente, lo que importa es mantener la esencia.

Solo hay una cosa que detesto, la celda que tiene la gotera en un extremo de la pared. Es un sonido infernal, que desquiciaría a cualquiera, porque está ubicada justamente debajo de uno de los refrigeradores donde encierran a los maestros fuego.

Los castigos y las torturas en esta prisión son escalofriantes, jamás imaginé que pudiera existir un sitio así. Siento que he vivido toda mi vida en el engaño. Me reprocho el haber sido tan egoísta y el no haber abierto los ojos mucho antes, al menos creo que lo hice a tiempo.

Dicen que el cobarde vive hasta que el valiente lo permite, tal vez llegé al punto en que jugar a la linda marioneta de Azula no era suficiente, corté los hilos y terminé aquí. Lo curioso de todo esto es que dejé de ser un fenómeno de circo y se me abrió un expediente como guerrera, ahora todos saben que soy letal aunque no soy una maestra fuego, me han clasificado como una asesina en potencia, me ven y me señalan un fenómeno, no me importa, si supieran que eso suena en mis oídos como un halago.

Los guardias tienen la orden de que no me acerque a Mai, temen que planeemos una fuga, como la de la chica de antes, sabe que soy una guerrera, vaya que suena extraño de otros, solo lo dicen porque me vieron pelear con ellar de mi nueva condición, algunos me ven sacan la vuelta, algunos me desprecian porque saben que seguía a Azula, algunos me miran con tristeza, otros no dicen nada, solo me dejan en paz.

No soy mala, simplemente elegí el bando equivocado

Hace unos días, una anciana se quejaba de los dolores en la espalda, un grupo que parece que lleva mucho tiempo la rodeaba y desesperaba, no sabía que hacer. No dije nada, por sus quejas se lo que tiene, me acerqué en silencio a ella, los demás se apartaron al verme, recuerdo que Mai entornó los ojos, no sé que pensaron, entonces puse mis manos sobre ella, le susurre que se relajara y apliqué los puntos de presión en los sitios indicados, el dolor desaparecerá, porque se que hacer en este caso.

La mujer había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, no sé que pensaba que haría, si acabar con su dolor, no lo sé, no tengo el don de leer las mentes ajenas, tampoco vi su mirada, me alejé después de que supe que el dolor había cedido, porque mis movimientos alertaron a los guardias y se acercaron para llevarme de nuevo a la celda.

Hoy me tocó ayudar limpiando los pisos del corredor, deben de estar relucientes, porque esta ala de la prisión está cerca del sitio de descanso de los guardias y el área de _visitas_, mis manos me duelen, nunca había hecho un trabajo así, entonces la mujer a que apliqué los puntos de presión se acercó en silencio, se puso a mi lado y observé lo que hacía, cuando comprendió que había entendido lo que debía hacer se alejó. Metí con cuidado el trapo raído al cubo de agua y seguí con mi labor. Ya no me duelen tanto mis brazos y aprendí algo nuevo.

Hay algo que se despertó en mi hace días, pero no lo había notado porque mis pensamientos se habían vuelto turbios, descubrí que me gusta ayudar a otros, porque se siente bien hacerlo, porque mi aura se purifica y me hace sentirme mejor que en mis tiempos en el circo, aún este lugar sea el sitio más deprimente del mundo.

Debí notarlo, quizá es parte de los mismo que me llevó a desafiar a Azula, quizá en el fondo por eso me llamaban la atención esos vestidos verdes, el maquillaje extraño y esas hebras doradas de seda de los uniformes. Tal vez es por que antes no podía valorar lo que hacían, porque no comprendía la razón de sus acciones y buscaba mi felicidad de forma egoista,evadiendo todo, lejos de lo que me molestaba, convertida en una atracción de un circo que solo servía para distraernos a todos.

No permitiré que la desesperación y la soledad enturbien mi aura, aunque tomen la forma de una impertinente gota de agua. Ya encontraré una forma de comunicarme con Mai, las cosas no se pueden quedar así, si en mis manos está el ayudar a cambiar este mundo, con gusto lo haré. He encontrado un nuevo objetivo que le da un sentido completamente distinto a mi vida y que me hace sentirme en paz con lo que me rodea, y juro por Agni que no me voy a dejar, porque es más noble el poder ayudar a cambiar este mundo, que ser parte del caos que se empeña en destruirlo todo.

* * *

Sip.. dos capítulos... bueno, es que en realidad se supone que son paralelos a _**Malos pensamientos**_, aunque en un principio no fué planeado así, en cualquier momento retomarán sus respectivos caminos.

-o-

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... son bien recibidos, porque ayudan a la elaboración de este fic.


	9. Sola

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Just Eowyn** y a** Impossible Love a Jinko fan.**

* * *

**Sola**

* * *

Me han dejado sola, otra vez sola… sola… no puedo confiar en nada ni en nadie...

Mi padre partió con la flota, se adueñó de mi plan y me ha hecho a un lado. No es justo, yo fui la que sugirió que destruyeran hasta sus cimientos esa horrible ciudad, fue mi idea, yo traje los planos de la ciudad, yo ordené a los Dai Li que derrumbaran las murallas y organicé ese gobierno de títeres que nos sirven ciegamente encabezado por Ju Dee.

Yo fui el genio detrás de ese brillante plan, yo fui la que tomó parte del estado mayor y se encerró con los generales para idear la mejor estrategia para reducir a cenizas ese lugar y ahora me dejan aquí. No sé si mi padre cambió de opinión porque mis porteadores llegaron tarde. El se llevará toda la gloria y dominará el mundo, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, ¿solo fui una pieza en su tablero?, ¿acaso solo me utilizó para nombrarse Señor Fénix?

Y me quedo en la Nación del Fuego, organizando mi coronación perfecta, observando como una tonta como luce una dorada armadura y despliega unos pendones con la figura de un Fénix, mientras las tropas lo aclaman.

Quizá debo de estar agradecida, seré la siguiente Señor del Fuego, no suena muy bien, pero el título es mejor que nada. Pero una parte de mi dice que no basta, que era mi plan, era mi idea, ¡cómo se atrevió a robármela!, ¡Cómo pudo!, yo que le serví tanto y así me paga…

Y regresamos a palacio y llamo a mis doncellas para que me preparen. Pero no estoy conforme, las cosas no debían salir así, si, en caso de que mi padre muera me quedaré en su lugar, quizá muera en batalla, solo así seré dueña y señora de todo y mi nombre causará respeto y temor en todos los lados que sea pronunciado.

Si… seré recordada por mi habilidad como estratega, por mi astucia e inteligencia sin límites… será un día perfecto… pero que es esto… ¡una semilla en mi cereza!, les dije claramente que las quería deshuesadas. Esa tonta me está arruinando mi día perfecto y todavía se atreve a alzarme la voz es simple.

- Estas exiliada

- ¿perdone alteza…?

- Que no me oíste estás exiliada

Las otras doncellas me miran aterradas, me pongo de pie y arremeto contra ellas, si no están conmigo están contra mí y eso si que no lo voy a tolerar. ¡Están exiliadas!, ¡todas exiliadas! Todos me ven aterrados, huyen al verme, furiosa me alejo a grandes zancadas a mi habitación. Tomo el cepillo de mi tocador y empiezo a peinar mi cabello. Soy joven, hermosa, un prodigio como no se ha visto en años como maestra fuego, dentro de unas horas de coronan, lo tengo todo… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Observo de nuevo el espejo, tengo todos los rasgos de mi padre, las cejas, la mirada…pero en conjunto me parezco mucho a mi madre. Cepillo con más fuerza al recordarla, esa maldita mujer que me abandonó, que nunca me quiso, que siempre me vio como un monstruo… ¿qué le costaba darme un poco de su afecto?, pro claro…siempre sobreprotegiendo a Zuko.

Entonces su imagen aparece en el espejo. No ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la vi, el cabello largo y el emblema del fuego en sus cabellos. Me dice que está muy feliz por mi y que ha venido a verme. No le creó una palabra, ella siempre miente, mi padre me lo dijo muy claramente, siempre prefirió a Zuko. Estoy furiosa, tomo el cepillo y lo arrojo contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Todavía recuerdo su imagen cuando fue a la cámara del abuelo, yo estaba detrás de las cortinas, sabía que mi padre llegaría en cualquier momento, todavía recuerdo lo que hizo, no se borrará nunca de mi mente, un monstruo y mi padre nos salvó de ella. Ella nos hacía débiles, trataba de controlarnos y no era la santa que imagina Zuko que era, se engaña.

La gente ha acudido a mi habitación tan pronto escuchó como se hacía añicos el espejo. Pronto me mandan llamar y salgo de mi habitación furiosa, exilio a quien osó a interrumpirme, esto no está saliendo nada bien. Hay un grupo que ha pedido una audiencia. Me siento de mejor humor, así que aceptaré. Llego a la cámara de mis antecesores, todo está oscuro, aspiro, respiro, hago un par de movimientos, hago que el trono se ilumine en medio de destellos verdes y azules. Me gusta, le da un toque siniestro a la cámara.

Avanzan los Dai Li, si, esos maestros tierra con dotes asesinos, mis seguidores de Ba Sing Se, útiles, letales y ambiciosos…ambición, no es bueno rodearse de ambiciosos, no, tal vez se han infiltrado para quitarme la corona, no, no se los permitiré, no los dejaré llegar tan lejos. Es simple, están exiliados. Palidecen al escuchar mi veredicto, pero no tienen de otra, mi palabra es mi ley, salen en orden y abandonan el lugar. No me importa lo que suceda con ellos.

El que sigue.

Lo y Li. Que están preocupadas, que estoy comportándome de forma desquiciada. Las observo, me entrenaron por años, se encargaron de que desarrollara todas mis dotes y talentos, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera son maestras fuego, que ironía, ¿cómo pudieron dejarme en sus manos?, ¿es una burla? , ¿Qué hacen en Palacio?, deberían de estar en Isla Ámbar, disfrutando en esa casa que huele a viejo. Para que tener a las dos en palacio, solo les gusta mandar y tal vez. Con una es suficiente y soy muy clara, la primera que me hace enojar se va exiliada.

Y me alejo a mi habitación y revuelvo todo, visto mi armadura, el tiempo se acaba. No puedo peinarme, el cabello esta revuelto, no puedo siquiera hacer un peinado decente sin ayuda. Quisiera llamar a Ty Lee, para que arregle mi cabello, pero como lo olvidé, esa traidora esta estará encerrada hasta el fin de sus días en una mazmorra por ayudar a Mai. ¿Cómo pude confiar en ellas?, debí pensar que solo estaban a mi lado por su sed de poder…

Si el cabello es un problema, la solución es simple, si algo te obstaculiza tu camino se va. Tomo unas tijeras y de un golpe corto un par de mechones que salpican mi armadura y caen al suelo. El peinado no queda bien, ni modo, ya lo arreglaré después, ya casi es la hora en que seré coronada.

¿Cómo esperan que todo salga perfecto?

Si me he quedado sola, sola…sola...

* * *

_**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera... **_

**No olviden dejar reviews.**


	10. Ozai

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen, sino a Nickelodeon , Viacom, y a Bryian Konetzio y a Dante Di Martino.

Agradezco a _**Just Eowy**_, _**Rashel Shiru**_ e _**Impossible love a Jinko Fan**_ sus amables comentarios, asi como también a los que siguieron esta serie.

* * *

**10.-Ozai**

* * *

Perdí para siempre de mi fuego control. El gran Sozin se revolvería en su tumba al saber que he sido derrotado por un insignificante niño que dominó el estado avatar antes que ningún otro en su historia. ¡Por un niño! .Ese maldito niño calvo me quitó mi poder, me despojó de mi trono y volvió a la gente en mi contra, desde el más miserable servidor hasta a mi propio hijo.

Zuko… mi despreciable e inútil hijo, el que no fue capaz de atraparlo, el que se dejó influir por las absurdas ideas de mi fofo hermano , debí intuir que era un error dejarlos juntos, pero en aquel entonces, solo eran un par de fracasados... ¡quien iba a imaginar que mi propio hijo terminaría entrenando a mi enemigo!

Todo estaba planeado hasta el último detalle, Azula estaba mejor entrenada que él, siempre tuvo mejores aptitudes, era disciplinada, excelente estratega, el fuego control era un juego, lo enfrentaría y lo derrotaría, pero está claro que no sucedió así.

Poco después de que despertara en esta miserable celda, descubriendo que no podía sacar ni una miserable chispa me enteré de su fin. Azula perdió la razón, exilió a todos los que pudo, desde sus guardias hasta sus consejeras, había escuchado que sus amigas la habían traicionado, pero no creí que el afectara tanto. Me equivoqué, tal vez debí llevarla a mi lado, pero no, mi orgullo se impuso, yo debía de ser el Fénix, el que acabara por siempre con la maldita ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

Se enfrentaron en un Agni Kai, me llegaron rumores que la batalla era muy pareja, debió ser cosa del cometa, porque dudo que Zuko sea más talentoso que ella. Lo que más me da coraje es saber que el fin de la batalla quedó en manos de una miserable campesina de la tribu agua. Azula la atacó sin piedad, con el fiero instinto asesino que le caracteriza, mi inútil hijo se interpuso para salvarla y fue herido, persiguió, sin embargo fue derrotada y encadenada de una manera vil.

Ahora se abre la celda, mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que Zuko fuera derrotado por su hermana, pero resulta que ahora lo han proclamado el Señor del Fuego y ha prometido restablecer el equilibrio roto hace cientos de años...¿equilibrio?, esta arruinando un siglo de trabajos, guerras, sangre de nuestra gente que se sacrificó por la gloria de la Nación... equilibrio, ¿era de amor y paz?, por favor, ¿que no pueden ver que esto es un retroceso?

Ahora se sienta ante mí, me mira con esa expresión dura con la que nos enfrentamos en el bunker. Me informa que su hermana ha sido trasladada a un sanatorio mental localizado y me exige que le diga dónde está su madre.

Sonrío.

Decirle o no decirle…

* * *

Fin del ciclo de los _Ángeles de Ozai_.

* * *

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, leña verde para la hoguera...

No olviden dejar reviews.


End file.
